


Talk Dirty To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have been in love with Gabriel for so long, and after seeing him chatting up a girl at the bar, you begin to wallow in your own self-doubt.  Luckily, a helpful stranger is there to help you get that stubborn angels attention.





	Talk Dirty To Me

You couldn’t help but stare at him as you tied to catch your breath.  God…er, Chuck…he looked so good.  His hair tucked behind his ear, his angel blade held out as he stared down the demon.  He moved in front of you, protecting you, since you were down.  The demon used some of his mojo and threw you…through two walls.  You didn’t know what it was, but you were pretty sure something was broken. 

 

You landed in the room Gabriel was in and he immediately took up a stance to keep you safe.  Now, most people would have been scared or happy that he was there to keep them safe, he was an archangel after all.  But you…oh, not you.  All you could do was stare and think, ‘Damn, I could bounce a quarter off that ass.’

 

The demon went down easily, and before you knew it, your hunting party, consisting of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were all gathered together as Sam lifted you off the floor to carry you out.  It was confirmed, you had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg…yay.

 

You hitched your good arm around Sam’s neck and set your chin on his shoulder as you let out a huff of pain and aggravation.  “Hey, kiddo.  Slow down.  Got two angels here, remember?”  Gabriel let out quickly as he walked up to you.  He reached up and laid a couple fingers on your forehead.

 

His grace was warm as it ran through your body.  It was like a little wave of air that kissed your skin and settled into your bones.  You loved it.  You loved him.  Not that he knew…

 

000

 

That was this morning, and this was tonight.  After a job well done, you and the boys decided to go out for a drink at the local bar and unwind, dragging the angels with you. 

 

“I don’t know why they are so upset, it isn’t like I killed anyone…important.”  Gabriel defended as you stepped out of your room.  You looked over and saw him leaning against the Impala, talking away with Castiel.  You couldn’t help but smile at how he looked like this, relaxed and at ease. 

 

“You ran away from your duties brother.  It will take time to regain their trust.”  Castiel said simply as he tried to straighten his tie.

 

“I skipped out of heaven and had a face transplant.  I didn’t betray the holy hoard to the demons or something…you all are just too damn emotional.”  Gabriel said with a pout. 

 

You smiled as you gave a slight tug on your shirt.  You dressed to kill tonight, and you were excited to see his reaction.  Maybe tonight, with some liquid courage, you would be able to make a move. 

 

“What are you two going on about?”  You said as you walked over.  Your jeans were like a second skin around you, your old Poison band shirt stuck to you in every way possible.  It had little cuts and such in it.  You stopped in front of them and gave Gabriel the best smile you could muster, hoping to see a reaction…but you didn’t.

 

“Heaven still has me on the ‘banned from playing’ list.”  Gabriel deadpanned as he turned to Castiel.  “You could talk to them, you know.” 

 

Your face fell as you moved around them and got in the car, a little defeated that even though you were looking your best, Gabriel wasn’t even giving you a second look.  You sighed sadly as Dean and Sam got in the car, leaving Gabriel and Castiel on either side of you.  You shifted closer to Cas and laid your head on his shoulder as Dean pulled away, hoping now that there was something at the bar to take your mind off the gorgeous, funny, sexy archangel sitting next to you.

 

000

 

There was something to take your mind off everything.  It was a combination of things actually.  And that combination was whiskey and karaoke.  “Come on, Dean.  We all agreed we would sing something!”  You argued as Dean shook his head.

 

“You have to go first!”  Dean defended. 

 

“No I don’t, we drew straws, you have the shortest, you go first!”  Sam rebounded, laughing as Dean mumbled some curses and walked up to the request booth.  “I can’t believe we got him to do this.”

 

“You know, if you would have just let me…It would have went faster.”  Gabriel said in a sing song voice. 

 

You rolled your eyes and pulled out your phone, getting it ready.  “Yea, but if you did that, then we wouldn’t have as good of blackmail.”  You nudged Sam and he started laughing.

 

“Great idea.” 

 

000

 

Dean actually did pretty well, singing “Back in Black”.  Next was Cas, who picked a song he didn’t even know.  It was part sad and part hilarious.  A sight to behold.  He looked so scared to be up there, pulling on his trench coat as he mumbled the words into the microphone.

 

Sam was next, who fell victim to a well-executed prank by Dean.  Apparently, when Dean went up first, he paid off the guy running the machine that when Sam went up, he could sing nothing but “Barbie Girl”. 

 

Sam stormed over to the table.  “Jerk!  That was embarrassing!”  Dean was doubled over in laughter as he tried to gasp in air. 

 

“I know! ...it was…priceless!”  You couldn’t help but laugh as well.  What made it even better was when Sam got nervous, he kept running his hands through those long locks, Barbie girl indeed! 

 

“Alright, it’s Gabe’s turn…where is he?”  Sam asked. 

 

You looked around quickly, but when you spotted him, your smile fell.  He was leaning against the bar, chatting up some girl…a beautiful one.  Her hair had a slight curl to it and a shine that yours didn’t.  She probably used some expensive shampoo while you used the cheapest kind that could get monster guts out.  She had on some make-up that made her look like a model…you looked like a tom boy. 

 

You let the self-doubt settle before you cleared your throat.  “He’s busy, I’ll go next.”  You said as you stood up.  The walk to the request table seemed to take forever.  Instead of thinking what you were going to sing, you could only picture what Gabriel and that girl would be doing later. 

 

As you got to the booth, you just looked at the guy nervously.  “Sorry…I’m uh…not sure yet…”  You glanced over at Gabriel and sighed as you flipped through the book.

 

The guy followed your eyes and shook his head.  “I take it that is the guy you are trying to impress?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re dressed to kill tonight, sweetheart.  I take it he is what the extra effort was for?” 

 

You didn’t know this guy, you didn’t know him from Adam, but you couldn’t help yourself as you gave a pitiful nod.  “Yea…his name is Gabriel.” 

 

“Well…why don’t we pick a song that will show Gabriel what he is missin’?”  The guy gave you a big smile as he took the book and flipped through it quickly.  “Do you know…this song?”  He pointed and your eyes went wide.  Oh, yea…you knew that song. 

 

“It’s perfect.”  You said with a big smile.

 

“Let’s make him regret not looking your way, sweetheart.” 

 

000

 

You walked up on stage and shot a look out over the crowd.  The boys were watching you and you gave them a little wave.  You looked over to Gabriel who was still deep in conversation with the girl, practically ignoring you.  You clenched your jaw and held your head high as you gave the guy a nod, thinking to yourself, ‘Ignore this, Gabe.’

 

“Alright, everyone!”  The guy said into his own microphone.  “We have a beautiful woman up here, looking for a special guy tonight, let’s give her some love!”  He sent you a wink as the music started up, those familiar chords and beats letting your mind settle as you closed your eyes and let the music take you. 

 

“You know I never, I've never seen you look so good. You never act the way you should. But I like it.”  You sang into your microphone as people started cheering.  You were actually a pretty damn good singer, you just never did it that often.  “And I know you like it too, the way that I want you. I've gotta have you, oh yes I do.”

 

You threw your eyes open as you put your other hand up and gripped the mic stand, pulling it closer. “I never, I never ever stay out late.  You know that I can hardly wait, just to see you. And I know you cannot wait to see me too.”  You did a little hip roll to the beat.

 

“ I've got to touch you cause baby we'll be at the drive in in the old man's Ford, behind the bushes ‘til I'm screamin' for more.”  You gave a smirk as you sang the last line, giving a few seductive movements towards the mic stand.  You heard a few whistles from the back booth, knowing it was Dean being a goof.  But it wasn’t Dean’s attention you wanted.

 

You pulled the mic close as you sang the next line, giving a seductive look out over the crowd as you sang the last four words… “Down the basement, lock the cellar door and baby, talk dirty to me.”

 

You pulled the mic from the stand and stepped to the side, singing along as you made your way down the stage.  “You know I call you, I call you on the telephone. I'm only hopin' that you're home, so I can hear you when you say those words to me. And whisper so softly.”

 

You walked between tables, giving different guys a sweet look or a nudge with your hip as you sang to them, giving them a look that could start fires.  “I've gotta hear you cause baby we'll be at the drive in, in the old man's Ford.”

 

You stepped up to one good looking man and began dancing next to him.  You knew he had been eyeing you all night, and he didn’t hesitate to step behind you and put his hands on your hips, guiding you as you danced with him and sang. “Behind the bushes 'til I'm screamin' for more. Down the basement, lock the cellar door and baby, talk dirty to me.” 

 

You turned and gave him a playful little push as you stepped away, singing the little line with more enthusiasm then you knew you had. “C.C. pick a bad guitar, and-a-talk to me, yeah.”

 

You moved around the bar dancing, as the guitar solo played, dancing a couple seconds with different people, some guys, some girls.  You eventually made it to your mark after one guy spun you out and you smiled to yourself as you began singing again. “'Cause baby we'll be at the drive in, in the old man's Ford. Behind them, bushes.  'Til I'm screamin' for more, more, more.”  With each more, you threw your head to each side and moved your hips.  Every eye was on you now, most guys were cheering and whistling at your display, but there was one you were fixed on. 

 

You looked up and saw Gabriel’s eyes wide as he watched you.  You sang as you slowly walked up to him. “Down the basement and lock the cellar door and baby…”  In a fit of courage, you gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close to your face, almost panting as you gave him a sex look and whispered to him. “Talk dirty to me.”

 

You froze there for a second before you released him and brought the mic up and sang the last, “Talk dirty to me.”  You made your way up to the stage again as everyone cheered, the guitar riff in the background making it seem like you were in a movie.

 

“Well done!  His jaw is still on the floor!”  The guys said as you handed him the microphone.  “Now, just walk out the door…trust me.” 

 

You don’t know why you trusted this guy, but you did as he said, making your way to the door and pushing it open, smiling the whole way as everyone still cheered, begging you for more of your show. 

 

You knew your motel was only a few blocks from here and figured you would walk back, enjoying the nice wave of endorphins and pleasure that came from doing that.  You needed that, just to let loose.  You chuckled as you hummed the song to yourself.  That was going to be your new favorite song. 

 

000

 

As you walked back to the motel, sitting at the bar was an archangel in utter shock.  He was still speechless, only muttering and stuttering when the boys came over to him, checking on if he was okay.

 

“She…that….what?”  Gabriel said as he looked to the brothers.

 

Sam and Dean only chuckled as they took their next round of beers and headed back to the table.  “Think he finally sees it now?”  Sam asked Dean quietly.

 

“You know, I kinda hope not, not if she is going to do that to get his attention.”  Dean gave his brother a wink before they both sipped their beer.  “But really, I hope so.  She deserves someone to love.”  Dean said as he looked over, noticing Gabriel was gone.  “Good luck, trickster.  You’re gonna need it to keep up with her.”  He said to himself as he watched the next person take the stage for karaoke night. 

 

000

 

The next morning, the boys were happy to see you and Gabriel walking out of your motel room together.  Gabriel had his arm around your waist as he whispered into your ear, making you laugh as you shook your head.

 

“Bout damn time.”  Dean said as he leaned against Baby.  He waited until you and Gabriel were closer and smiled.  “Finally open your eyes feather brain?”

 

Gabriel gave Dean a bitch face as you started laughing, loading up your duffle as Gabriel squared off with Dean.  “Yea, I did.  And I ain’t shuttin’ them again.  You know, she wasn’t the only one waiting for someone to make a move…”

 

“Yea, well, it’s usually the guys job to make the move…speaking of which…”  Dean waited for Sam to step around the car as they stood up and glared down at the angel.  “You hurt her…not even Chuck will be able to bring you back, capiche?” 


End file.
